1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to security surveillance technology, and particularly to an image capturing device and method for dynamically tracking a specific object in a monitored area.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, image capturing devices have been used to perform security surveillance by sending captured images of monitored areas to a monitoring computer. However, the current image capturing device cannot dynamically track a specific object in the monitored area according to movements of the specific object in the monitored area.